


Sunday Morning

by GoddessofBirth



Series: family!verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, More Fluff, Multi, Romance, Serious this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofBirth/pseuds/GoddessofBirth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles chronicling a lazy Sunday morning, sometime in the future of the family!verse.   Everything feels good, nothing hurts, and only the readers end up saying WTF?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is how we spend the rest of our days

Sundays are lazy, hazy days; Jackson doesn't have school, Kellen doesn't worry about work. The only thing pressing is the obligatory group dinner at the Argent-Hale house, but that's not until late afternoon. Now...now is the time for slow hands and slower lips, cool, crisp sheet forts and burrowing under blankets for just five more minutes.

 

Jackson traces fingers over Kellen's lips, his eyebrows, the lines where his abs slip into earthier, darker regions, while Kellen curls blonde hair around his, drags in gravelly breaths, doesn't bother to hold back the sounds Jackson pulls from his throat.

 

Sundays...Sundays are good.


	2. Baby, we got the brains in this pack

'You're kidding, right?' He stares at Lydia in disbelief from across the bed, arms crossed and down to only sleep pants because she's wearing his shirt, her hair a bedhead mess. 'You're denying Descartes is the only reason we're even discussing Euclid?'

 

She scoffs, hands on hips. 'Give me a break. Descartes's a redheaded stepchild.'

 

A piece of hair falls into Lydia's face; she breaks her glare to blow it away. Adam launches across the bed and drags her underneath him, and she grins as he strips his shirt over her head.

 

'Damn, our kids are gonna be smart, baby.'


	3. I have a better use for your hands

'So –' Derek groans and buries his head underneath a pillow, but Stiles is undeterred, just casually rips it off and throws onto the floor.

 

'So, I was thinking.'

 

'No, no you aren't. It's Sunday. You're being very, very quiet while we sleep in.'

 

Stiles shakes his head happily. 'Nope, not so, sourwolf. We should get up and make snicker doodles for dinner tonight. You know it puts Mr. Argent in a better mood.'

 

Derek grabs Stiles arm; hauls him down, kisses him hard, then puts a hand over his mouth. 'How about we fuck instead?'

 

Stiles...does not disagree.


	4. Puppy love and other mature things

There's a puppy laying crosswise between them, a splint on one hind leg and a drooling mouth on the other. Allison absentmindedly scratches behind its ears while she watches Scott sleep. She can hear the sounds of Stiles and Derek good-naturedly arguing down the hall and the little noises Jackson and Kellen make, one room over.

 

Scott lazily cracks one eye and smiles sleepily. 'Hey, you.'

 

'Hey.' She leans over and kisses him, falls back laughing when the dog interjects himself into the mix. Scott sets him on the floor and plays his fingers through Allison's hair, thinking about perfection.


	5. There are stranger things in Heaven and Earth

Chris counts out pushups while Elizabeth cleans a handgun barrel, hands slick with oil.

 

'Talk to them, explain they'll be more efficient - '

 

He doesn't stop his motions. 'No. I'm not telling hunters they need to work with - '

 

'You do.'

 

He rolls to his back, starting situps. 'I didn't have a choice. My daughter's _dating_ a wolf.'

 

She arches an eyebrow and his mouth quirks. 'Okay, and I might _possibly_ have a thing for one.'

 

The oil rag hits him in the face as she exits, fingers brushing shoulders. 'Just for that, you're sitting next to Derek.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s690.photobucket.com/albums/vv266/goddessofbirth/?action=view&current=BETTERELIZABETHANDCHRISsmall.jpg)
> 
> (manip by the ever lovely Saredon)


End file.
